


Don't You Forget About Me

by oftirnanog



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Absinthe, Angst and Humor, Breakfast Club AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftirnanog/pseuds/oftirnanog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were six superheroes with nothing in common, faced with spending a Saturday together at SHIELD Headquarters. At 7 am they had nothing to say, but by 4 pm they had bared their souls to each other and become good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> So...I accidentally breakfastclub!avengers. Yes, I have issues. No, I don't know either. There is no explanation. I'm sorry, Marvel; I'm sorry, John Hughes. It's okay. I'm judging myself.

  


 Tony can’t _believe_ he’s here right now. For one thing, it’s Saturday, which, okay, in Tony’s life this doesn’t actually mean much because since Pepper takes care of most of the company stuff, any day that Tony decides to treat like a Saturday is, for all intents and purposes, Saturday. Come to think of it, even _before_ Pepper that had mostly been the case. But that’s beside the point. The point is he’s been locked in SHIELD headquarters with the rest of the so-called _Avengers_ , on a Saturday, because Fury wants them to try and get along. Or maybe because each of them has, for one reason or another, pissed Fury off in the past week. So now they’re in forced confinement together like some ridiculous parody of a John Hughes’ film and did Fury put them in the SHEILD library _on purpose_?

            Honestly, it’s all a bit too much. Tony is an important man. He has better things to be doing. Making alterations to the suit, for one. Cleaning out the mansion and erasing all possible traces of his father, for another. More importantly, _things that do not involve being here_.

            Steve is sitting dutifully at one of the desks, while Thor looks around the room curiously, pulling books off shelves at random and depositing them on whatever surface presents itself to him as he meanders between the stacks. Clint and Natasha are sitting together, looking ominous as ever, and they make Tony a bit nervous because Natasha has never-ending hidden pockets of knives and Clint, well, Clint is like Robin Hood on steroids without the sense of humour or the charitable mission. Together they are nothing short of terrifying: all serious, trained-agent, all the time. And then there’s Bruce, sitting mildly one row behind Steve, and really it’s only a matter of time before he Hulks out today.

            Honestly, Tony has no idea what Fury is expecting to get out of this. It’s been clear from the word ‘go’ that they don’t get along. And, okay, maybe it’s largely Tony’s fault. And Steve’s. Tony’s not going to let him get off that easily, self-righteous, overly-patriotic stick-in-the-mud that he is. And, yes, he gets it, waking up 70 years into the future can’t have been easy, but Thor was banned from Asgard and stripped of his powers once, Bruce turns into a giant green rage monster when he’s the slightest bit angry, and everyone knows Tony has problems. He’s not sure what Clint and Natasha’s deal is, but he’s sure they’ve got something. The point is they all have their own demons to contend with so Steve has no right taking his own out on the whole team.

            Tony strolls in fifteen minutes late and surveys the rest of his team members over the top of his sunglasses. Then he slides the glasses back up his nose because it’s kind of an asshole thing to do and if that’s the role they want to give him then he might at well play the part.            

            Fury is already there, glaring at them with his one eye. “Mr. Stark,” he says. “Thank you for joining us.”

            Tony opens his mouth to say something snarky when Thor strolls over and slings an arm around him. “Anthony,” he says enthusiastically. “I feared you would find some excuse to be absent from this gathering.”

            And that shuts Tony up because, really, what? He’s making it sound as though they’re here for a party or something, instead of dragged in against their will. But he doesn’t really want to get into the guilt trip that Pepper used to get him here, so he leaves it.

            “Take a seat, gentlemen,” Fury snaps.

            Tony grabs a chair and kicks his feet up onto the desk, a move Fury decides to ignore.

            “Now,” he says. “You are here because I am sick to death of listening to you bicker with one another. You want to act like children, then I will treat you like children. This is supposed to be a team, but it can’t work if you are constantly sniping at one another and trying to push each other’s buttons.” He looks pointedly at Tony who rolls his eyes. “You will attempt to get to know one another. You will not leave this room until I say you can. Agent Coulson will be here to make sure of that. I do not want to hear about anything that requires my being called down here, do you understand?”

            “Yes, sir,” Steve says. It sounds like a reflex and Tony can’t help snorting slightly. Steve twists in his seat to scowl at him and Tony shrugs in response.

            “I’ll be back in eight hours,” Fury says, and exits, leaving Coulson in his place.

            “I’m going to be right across the hall,” Coulson says. “So don’t try anything funny.”

            “Is the word ‘babysitter’ somewhere in your job description?” Tony asks because it really does feel like Coulson is constantly playing nanny to them. Somewhere his resume reads _SHIELD agent_ and _Avengers babysitter_ , Tony is sure of it.

            “I still have my taser,” he replies. “I’m not above using it and watching Supernanny instead. Don’t think that I won’t.”

            Tony rolls his eyes and sinks lower in his chair because Coulson actually does make him a little nervous and he doesn’t really want to push it.

            Coulson leaves and no one moves. Tony can actually hear the clock ticking. This is going to be a long eight hours. He reaches instinctively into his jacket pocket for his phone and remembers that they’d confiscated that on the way in. Great. His fingers twitch on his lap, equations running distractingly through his head.

            “Hey Banner,” Tony says when the silence becomes too much. Everyone turns to watch them.  “Not feeling green today are you? Because I think that might actually make this whole thing more interesting. Do you think they’d let us go early if you hulked out? It can’t be that hard to set you off or what use would you be, right?”

            Bruce just raises his eyebrows like Tony is a mildly interesting sideshow at the zoo. He honestly doesn’t know what goes on in Bruce’s head. He’s so frequently immersed in his experiments, and Tony gets that part, oh does he ever, but he’s never seen Bruce lose his cool by accident. There is a level of control there that fascinates Tony. He kind of wants to get inside his brain and pick him apart. Figure out how he’s assembled. See how he does it.

            Tony shakes his head. “You’re very zen. I wouldn’t have expected that. You’re like Buddha except with occasional blackout rages.”

            “Do you always have to be talking?” Steve demands suddenly.

            “Not if there are more interesting things to be doing, but, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, we’re stuck in a library that’s probably only filled with super agent instruction manuals and boring backlogs of cases that happened seventy years ago.” Tony pauses. “Although in that case you might be interested, more your speed, right Cap? No computers. Old files. Things that feel like they happened yesterday.”

            Steve’s jaw is working like crazy, the muscles in his neck straining and tensing as he glares at Tony. Not for the first time Tony is acutely aware of just how attractive Steve is, even when his brow is knit together and his eyes are hard and serious. Strike that, _especially_ then.

            Steve shakes his head and says, “Why did Fury even ask you the join the team if you so obviously don’t want to be here?”

            “That is the million dollar question, isn’t it? Or billion dollar in my case.” Tony turns and looks at Natasha. “Let’s ask Ms Romanov, shall we? She might have something illuminating to say. She did put together my assessment after all. What was it again? Iron Man: yes, Tony Stark: not recommended. Funny that, since we are _one in the same_.”

            Natasha just glares. Tony represses the shiver that wants to run up his spine. It takes every ounce of his self-control not to rub his hand over the spot where she once jabbed him with a needle.

            “I don’t know, Stark, I think that’s a pretty accurate assessment,” Clint says, casually, like it’s a throwaway comment.

            “He speaks,” Tony says.

            “I mean they’re just two different sets of armour, aren’t they?” Clint continues. Tony’s entire body stiffens. “Iron Man the superhero and Tony Stark the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.”

            “You forgot genius,” Tony adds, and shit, his voice is tight as hell. That was supposed to come out flippant and careless, not defensive.

            “Whatever. Genius doesn’t negate asshole.”

            “Well, you’d know all about being an asshole, wouldn’t you, Barton?”

            Clint just laughs. “Is that the best you can come up with? I expect more from you, Stark.”

            Tony can feel himself vibrating with suppressed…something. It isn’t quite rage, Tony’s not exactly sure what it is, just feels it thrumming in his bones.

            “My friends,” Thor interrupts cautiously. “I do not believe this is what Director Fury had in mind when he requested we make ourselves familiar with each other.”

            Tony opens his mouth to retort, but Steve cuts across him with “Thor’s right.” Which is just as well, isn’t it? Because Tony’s pretty sure he wouldn’t have come out with anything more sophisticated than ‘Bite me.’

            “So what’s the greater plan then, Captain?” Tony asks, switching his attention to Steve. Steve is easier to deal with because he’s easier to bait. It’s almost boring how simple it is to get a reaction from him.

            “Maybe we could start with why we’re all here,” Steve suggests.

            “Here as in, _in this room_?” Tony asks just to be annoying.

            “As in _on the team_ ,” Steve says, and Tony has to give him credit for not punching him.

            “Easy,” Tony says, cutting right across whatever Thor was about to say. “These two are SHIELD agents, so you know, part of the deal probably. Thor needs something to do other than just hover around Jane all the time. I think we’ve already covered the confusion over why _I’m_ here. And you two science experiments, I dunno, probably wanted to feel less like science experiments and more like heroes.”

            Tony grins and props his sunglasses on top of his head. “Next.”

            “You’re impossible,” Steve says, shaking his head like he honestly has no idea what to do with Tony.

            “Doesn’t that thing in your chest make you a science experiment too?” And that’s Clint again. Tony cocks his head at him.

            “This _thing_ in my chest,” Tony says, and can’t help the way his hand moves to rest over top of the arc reactor, “As you so eloquently put it, is a highly advanced piece of technology that I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

            “And what is that supposed to mean.”

            “It means you use a bow and arrow, for Christ’s sake. That hasn’t been a viable weapon for actual _centuries_.”

            “And yet I was still approved for this team before you were.”

            “Oh my God,” Bruce says suddenly, and they all tense up a little. “Would you please stop? You’re driving me crazy. We get it. You don’t like each other. Can you stop playing the _I deserve to be here more than you do_ game?”

            “Seconded,” Natasha says, speaking for the first time all morning.

            “I would have to agree with this sentiment,” Thor adds.

            “Maybe we should just try not talking for a while,” Steve says.

            “Fine,” Tony says.

            “Fine,” Clint agrees.

\--

            Tony can hear the clock again. The silence is almost physically painful. There’s a reason Tony has JARVIS to talk to whenever he wants, a reason he keeps his music at a volume some people would describe as obnoxious. He should not be left alone with his own thoughts. It’s dangerous. It’s distracting. It makes him want to drink.

            Eventually, finally, _finally_ , Coulson pokes his head in the door from across the hall.

            “You’re awfully quiet in here,” he comments.

            They just stare at him.

            “Who’s thirsty?” he asks.

            They all raise their hands and Tony feels like he’s in high school again. This is reaching new levels of ridiculous.

            “Agent Romanov. Agent Barton. You can head to the cafeteria for some beverages,” Coulson says. There’s something almost like a smile playing at his lips and Tony narrows his eyes. He has a feeling Coulson is enjoying this more than he should.

            “That’s just favourtism right there,” Tony interjects because he hasn’t spoken for about an hour and that can’t be good for his vocal chords.

            Coulson ignores him.

            “I’ll have a Scotch,” Tony says. “Straight up, neat.”

            No one even glances at him. Well.

            “Oh, so is this the game now?” Tony says. He really _hates_ being ignored. It makes him itch somehow. “Just ignore Tony and maybe he’ll go away. That’s not how it works you know, I just get more annoying.”

            Natasha simply stares at him for a moment and then follows Clint and Coulson out of the library.

            “Okay, well screw this,” Tony says and gets up to leave as well because this whole thing is stupid, and pointless, and so ludicrous it just might be an elaborate joke.

            “Where are you going?” Steve demands, predictable as ever.

            “Away from here.”

            “Fury didn’t say we could leave yet.”

            Tony sighs and drops his sunglasses back down to his nose.

            “Well, I’ve never been very good at following orders, so why start now?”

            “You know, you could actually be a big help to this team if you decided you wanted to,” Steve says.

            Tony stops in his tracks and stares at Steve. First he’s asking what he’s even doing here, and now he’s telling him he could be useful. Tony’s not sure what to do with that revelation.

            “That thing with Vanko at the Expo,” Steve continues. “That would have been a disaster if you hadn’t been there. You’re good under pressure, Tony. You have good instincts and you’re determined. Why are you so hell bent on making sure this doesn’t work?”

            Tony blinks and sees that Steve’s standing. When did that happen? He distantly registers that Steve used his first name, which he hasn’t done before. Tony swallows because he doesn’t actually know why he acts the way he does. He pushes people’s buttons. Aside from inventing wildly advanced technology, it’s what he’s good at. People are messy and complicated and unless he’s finding the chink in the metal that reveals the spot he can poke to make them flare, he doesn’t have much use for them.

They’ve never had much use for him either, so why not return the favour?

“I don’t know,” he says. “Why are you so hell bent on making sure it _does_ work?”

Steve never takes his eyes off him when he says, “I don’t know.”

“Friends! This is progress!” Thor shouts suddenly.

Tony physically jumps back because he’d honestly forgotten anyone else was there. Thor is beaming at the two of them like a proud parent and Tony wants to laugh suddenly.

“We need mead for celebration!” Thor says, ambling over and slapping his hand on each of their shoulders.

Steve doesn’t flinch, though he does look at Thor’s hand on his shoulder. Tony stumbles slightly because, hello, Norse god. Tony isn’t a super soldier.

Then he remembers something. They’d each been issued a locker at HQ when the group was initially put together and he seems to recall stashing a bottle of absinthe there one night when Pepper decided to purge his bar at the mansion. He’s since restocked it, but that bottle of absinthe he’d wanted to save from being consumed by the kitchen sink.

Tony’s face lights up with a smile. “I think I have just the thing.”

“Where are you going?” Steve says again when he heads back towards the door.

“Relax, I’m coming back.”

“Fury said we weren’t to leave this room.”

“This isn’t detention,” Tony says.

“I believe Son of Coul called it ‘time out’,” Thor says.

Tony’s going to pass on that one and instead says, by way of justification, “Natasha and Clint left.”

“To get drinks for everyone,” Steve replies.

“Well, that’s what I’m doing too.”

Tony peeks around the corner before leaving the room because for all his bravado he doesn’t really want to be caught. He doesn’t want to listen to more people yelling at him. He looks back and finds Bruce, Steve, and Thor directly behind him.

“So you’re all going to come then?” he asks.

“It will be a quest of sorts,” Thor says.

“Better than sitting here,” Bruce replies.

“Rogers?” Tony asks skeptically.

“I’m supervising,” he says, but he’s fighting a smile and Tony full out beams at that: Steve Rogers, breaking the rules and enjoying it, even if he won’t admit it.

“Okay then,” Tony says. “Everyone keep an eye out for those would foil the quest.”

Tony feels more than a little stupid, skulking through the halls of HQ like a child sneaking out past bed time. But the others are being just as stealthy, treating it with a level of seriousness that the situation doesn’t really merit.

And dammit, Tony’s kind of having fun. He has to fight the urge to sneak up behind Bruce and scare him. He kind of thinks that would ruin the moment though, so he doesn’t. And, shit, that might even be progress for him.

He grins when they get to the locker, holds the bottle of absinthe triumphantly and says, “Who is going to smuggle the goods?”

“I would consider it a great honour,” Thor says, grinning like a kid, hand over his heart.

Bruce laughs and Steve allows himself a chuckle.

“Guard it well,” Tony says and hands it over with something that might be a flourish.

Tony’s not sure at what point this became a game, but it has and they stick to it as they make their way back through the halls.

Then they run into Natash and Clint near the library. Natasha frowns and mouths ‘What are you doing?’

“We had to get something,” Tony says.

Natasha makes a pained face and Clint grits out, “Fury is following right behind us.”

“I’ve got it covered,” Tony says, not even hesitating, because he’s used to Fury being angry with him. “Keep the package safe,” Tony says to Thor, who nods with a solemnity that is nothing short of hilarious.

Tony rounds the corner and comes face to face with a furious Fury, and he really does suit his name doesn’t he? “And just where do you think you’re going?” Fury demands.

“I have places to go, people to see, a company to run,” Tony says, smooth CEO persona sliding into place.

“I was under the impression that Ms Potts took care of most of that,” Fury counters.

Tony can’t help but wince.

“Follow me,” Fury says.

Tony sighs and wonders what’s in store for him this time, half expects to be pulled off the team _again_ , so he’s pleasantly surprised to find himself back in the library.

“I’m sorry to inform you that I have to once again subject you to Mr. Stark’s presence, but it is, contrary to appearances, in your best interest,” Fury says while Tony takes his seat. He thinks that was a bit unnecessary really. He knows he can be a pain in the ass, but he’s not _that_ bad, is he?

“Don’t make me come back here,” Fury says, and lets the door slam behind him on his way out.

“Well,” Tony says. “That was dramatic.”

“Stark,” Clint begins, and Tony’s readying himself for another personal jibe, but Clint seems to change his mind and hands him a can of Coke instead. “Here.”

“Uh,” Tony says, because he’s not sure how to react to this version of Clint, and also, he doesn’t like being handed things. “Thanks. You can just put it on the table.”

Clint raises his eyebrows, but sets the Coke down anyway, shaking his head all the while.

“Why don’t you let people hand you things?” Bruce asks.

Tony frowns. He’s not even sure of the answer to that question. “I don’t know. It’s like an OCD thing or something.”

“That’s not what OCD is,” Natasha says.

“Do we really want to inspect my psychological problems? ‘Cause we’ll be here for a while,” Tony says. “And I think our time would be better spent emptying that lovely bottle of absinthe that Thor has tucked away.”

Thor brandishes the bottle and Tony grins. “That’s more like it.”

\--

            It doesn’t take long before they’re all well and truly altered. Altered because it’s not drunk exactly, the effects of absinthe.

            Natasha is laughing hysterically at something Thor is saying and that in itself is disconcerting enough, but then Bruce is grabbing Steve’s bicep saying, “It’s incredible because you’re not green.”

            Steve looks confused, but chuckles anyway and throws Tony a helpless look. Tony just shrugs.

            “Hawkeye!” Natasha shouts suddenly. “Hawkeye, did you know that sometimes ‘Hawkeye’ sounds like ‘Hot Guy’? I think you’re a Hot Guy, Hawkeye.”

            Clint looks like he didn’t understand a word she said and bursts into an impromptu performance of ‘Eye of the Tiger’ to cover it. Bruce lets go of Steve and joins him, so Tony takes his place.

            “How you doing, Cap?” Tony asks. He can feel the effects wearing off, leaving a gentle buzz in its place.

            “Not bad,” Steve says. “This doesn’t actually do anything to me.” He gestures to the now empty bottle.

            Tony blinks. “Oh yeah. The serum. Forgot about that.” Tony snorts. “I wonder if dear old dad knew that would happen.”

            Steve gives Tony a strange look. “Probably not.” He looks down at his hands. “I – he – ” He frowns and Tony wants to smooth the lines away from his forehead. “I don’t know how to reconcile it,” Steve says, looking back up at Tony. “The Howard I knew with the one that you knew.”

            “Well, that makes two of us,” Tony tries to smile at him, thinks it mustn’t have worked very well because Steve just runs a hand over his face in frustration.

            “Steve, it’s okay, you know? If you miss him.” It’s maybe the most generous lie Tony’s ever told.

            Steve looks at him wonderingly. “You used my first name.”

            “I – yeah,” Tony says. He didn’t realize he hadn’t been, only using ‘Cap’ or ‘Rogers.’

            Steve’s looking at him like he’s never seen him before and Tony needs to put a stop to that because he’s overwhelmed suddenly by the urge to kiss him, to run his hands over the plane of muscle in his shoulders, and tangle his fingers in blond hair.

            He’s interrupted from this train of thought by Natasha flying past them in a series of complicated dance moves. She pirouettes and then curtsies to raucous applause from Clint, Thor, and Bruce.

            When Tony and Steve look to them for answers, Thor simply says, “Natasha is schooled in the fine art of dance.”

\--

            “I’m terrified of spiders,” Bruce says.

            “Seriously?” Clint replies. “You’re the Hulk! They’re miniscule compared to you.”

            “Tell that to Peter Parker,” Bruce says.

            “To be fair that spider was radioactive,” Tony reasons.

            “Well, I’m not taking any chances.”

            They’re sitting on the floor in a circle, coming down from their absinthe buzz, and somehow they got onto the topic of irrational fears.

            “Possums,” Natasha says, without a trace of humour. “They’re evil.”

            “What?” Steve says. “They’re adorable!”

            “What is a possum?” Thor asks.

            “It’s an oversized rodent that only comes out at night and eats your garbage all the while hissing menacing threats,” Natasha explains as though this is the dictionary definition.

            Clint snorts, but Tony’s inclined to agree with her.

            “Just you wait,” she says. “One day we’ll be called in for a mission and the enemy will be possums. Giant, super intelligent possums terrorizing Manhattan.” She shudders and Tony grins because that is just far too amusing.

            “Thor?” Bruce asks. “Are you afraid of anything?”

            “There is one thing in Midgard. They do not frighten me so much as they make me deeply uncomfortable.” He pauses and they all lean forward a bit, wondering what could possibly frighten a Norse god. “Marshmallows,” he says finally.

            For about thirty seconds the silence is so complete they would be able to hear a pin drop three floors down. Then they all burst into peals of laughter at once. Steve has to clutch his sides he laughing so hard and Natasha’s face is rapidly approaching the colour of her hair.

            “They are sticky and squashy and I do not understand their purpose,” Thor elaborates.

            This only succeeds in making them laugh harder. Tony finds it hard to breath and Clint is physically rolling on the floor.

            “I’m sure some of you have aversions to strange foods,” Thor continues.

            Steve takes a steadying breath and says, “I’m sure that’s true,” because he can’t laugh at someone without being a little bit nice about it.

            “Anthony?” Thor says imploringly. “I’m sure you have strange fears.”

            “Oh no!” Tony says, raising in hands in surrender, all the while fighting the urge to physically flee from that question. “I did _not_ agree to this game.”

            “Come on, that’s easy,” Clint says. “Tony’s afraid of people.”

            Tony thinks he might be joking, but the mood in the room changes so quickly it nearly knocks the breath out of them. Tony glares at Clint because, really, does he have it out for him today?

            “What?” Clint asks when no one says anything.

            “Take it easy,” Natasha warns.

            “Well I didn’t build talking computers just for kicks if that’s what you mean,” Tony bites out. And he _really_ didn’t mean to say that, but this day is proving to be more emotionally draining than is strictly necessary.

            “Tony,” Clint says, voice heavy with apology, and Tony just can’t hear that right now, because he’s right, isn’t he? He is afraid of people, of letting them in, of screwing things up like he did with Pepper.

            ‘Don’t do to this team what you did to us,’ she had said this morning. And maybe it is entirely his fault that the only constant people in his life are the ones that are paid to be there.

            “Forget it,” Tony says, because Clint has ‘I’m sorry’ written all over his face and he wants to prevent him from saying it out loud.

            “We’re all pretty screwed up if you get right down to it,” Steve says quietly.

            “Is that so, Captain America?” Tony snaps.

            “Yeah, Tony, it is,” Steve says. “I’m seventy years out of date and I can’t put ice cubes in my drinks any more. What about that _isn’t_ screwed up?”

            “My brother is now my enemy,” Thor adds with a sigh.

Tony feels like a bit of an ass after that one because in his self-involvement he’d forgotten. And in a way they’re all trying to escape their former selves with this new initiative, so it might be about time for him to stop trying to get a rise out of everyone.

“None of us is perfect,” Natasha says. “That’s why we’re a team.”

Normally, Tony would scoff at that. It’s a bit trite and preachy for his taste, but something about it feels right at this moment, so he just nods.

Bruce laughs softly and they all look at him strangely. He grins and says, “It’s just kind of funny. Throwing us all together to save the world. We’re more like the Goonies.”

Thor and Steve both look equally perplexed by this statement.

“Goonies?” Thor says, rolling the word in his mouth like he’s testing its flavour.

“Okay, we’re going to need a movie night,” Tony says. “Not knowing _The Goonies_ is just unacceptable.”

“Agreed,” Clint says. Then follows up with, “I can’t decide if Fury’s going to die of shock, or just be smug as hell.”

“Smug,” Tony says. “Definitely smug.”

“I think it’s about time for some music,” Bruce says.

He gets up and two minutes later they’re listening to ‘Don’t You Forget About Me,’ on one of the ancient library computers.

“Really?” Clint says. “Was that necessary?”

“I couldn’t resist,” Bruce says.

Natasha just smiles and shakes her head.

“I don’t get it,” Steve says.

“Jesus, Steve, we really need to catch you up on movies,” Tony says. “We’ll start with the eighties. That seems to be the way we’re trending right now, and as far as movies go it was hands down one of the best decades.”

\--

            They’re all making their way out of HQ when Steve tugs Tony aside, pulling him around to the left of the building. Before Tony has a chance to ask what’s going on, Steve presses his lips against Tony’s. It’s hesitant and unsure and Tony wishes his mind hadn’t just wandered off so he could muster an appropriate response.

            “Why did you do that?” Tony asks, breathless, his hands clinging to the hem of Steve’s shirt.

            “Because I knew you wouldn’t,” Steve replies.

            Tony narrows his eyes and Steve grins mischievously. “You have totally seen that movie!” Tony accuses, but then he can’t bring himself to care because Steve is kissing him again.

            Tony kisses him right back this time, pressing himself forward into Steve’s arms. This Avengers thing just got a lot more interesting. Maybe he’ll enjoy himself more than he thought.


End file.
